


we might as well do something

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut pretty much. pwp. Daryl and Beth in a truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we might as well do something

She’s leaning her head out the window, the sun bright on her face, she looks like a cat basking in the heat. Little wisps of blonde hair dancing in the breeze as Daryl speeds down the road. Rick had sent them on a diaper run and the nearest place was a couple of miles from their campsite. Times like this, Daryl misses his brother’s bike, the freedom of just getting on and leaving; nothing like the feel of summer air as you speed down a highway.

 

He turns to look at Beth’s smiling face, “What’s got you so happy?”

 

She shrugs, “Being here with you.”

 

And Daryl doesn’t know what to say to that because sometimes the way she just says what she’s feeling is still a little unnerving to someone like him. He ain’t used to being happy, and he certainly ain’t used to talking about it. So he reaches an arm out and hauls her against his side, she snuggles up against him and lets out a sigh.

 

He’s about to tell her to turn on the radio, play some of the music that was left in the glove compartment when she starts running her hand up and down his chest. At first he thinks she’s doing it unconsciously, like the way she runs her fingers through his hair when he lays his head on her lap, but then her hand starts drifting lower and his breath hitches because she’s almost touching his zipper.

 

“Beth…”

 

“Yes, Mr. Dixon?” she says, looking up at him with a feigned expression of innocence on her face.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing,” she tells him, moving her hand down to his thigh. Daryl grunts and tries to focus on the road, but her hand is so warm and he shifts in his seat.

 

Minutes pass by and Daryl starts thinking that maybe he imagined the whole thing, his girl would never do something like that in a car with him. Sure, sometimes she got frisky and made him blush but this was different, fucking Beth in a car was something he’d never imagine doing. But then her small hand is pulling on his zipper and tugging on the fabric, he jerks as her hand comes in contact with his flesh.

 

“Beth,” he starts, trying to look at the road in front of him while simultaneously watching her. She pulls him out his pants and his dick twitches in her palm as she gives him a firm tug.

 

“We hardly get time to ourselves,” Beth says, smiling impishly, her eyes playful and wide.

 

Daryl doesn’t even get a chance to respond as she slides her body down the seat and takes him in her mouth, no teasing touches, no fooling around; she just takes as much of him as she can, her breath tickling the hair at the base of his cock. Daryl can’t remember the last time he got so hard so fast, it feels like all the blood is rushing south, leaving him dumb and horny.  

 

“Fuck,” he growls, “this ain’t safe.”

 

She releases him from her mouth with a loud pop, “So pull over.”

 

And he does, runs them off the road and pulls under the shade of a big oak tree that lines the country road. Beth grins and ducks her head once more, her hand grips his shaft and her little tongue snakes out to lick at the slit, she puckers her lips and sucks at the glans making Daryl groan.

 

“Christ,” he hisses as she bobs her head almost all the way down to the base. She takes him out of her mouth and glances at Daryl, giving him a shy little smile before bending down and spitting on his dick. His breath hitches at the sight, good girl Beth with her fresh face looking like one of those women in the movies Merle used to watch, he sees some spittle on her chin and wipes it away with his thumb.

 

“Take your shirt off,” he says, his voice gravelly like the way she likes it and he watches her expression go from mischievous to apprehensive, “I wanna see you,” he tells her, and Beth leans back and unbuttons her plaid shirt, cheeks reddening when he notices the lack of bra. He stares because how can she be blushing when just one minute ago she had his cock in her mouth, girl’s driving him crazy.

 

Beth scoots up the seat and kneels, her knees up on the seat and her head practically in his lap. Daryl reaches out and plucks her pink nipple, the little nub hardening as his calloused fingers touch it. She wastes no time and takes him in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down, he can see that she’s coating him with spit. Her lips glistening and her mouth caving in on itself as she sucks him off; Beth lets out a moan and Daryl grunts, the back of his head smacking the rear window of the old Ford.

 

“Shit, _fuck_ ,” Daryl grits out, “Sweetheart, I’m gonna come.”

 

He can’t help the way his hips move upwards, the way he grips her hair and tries to slow down his breathing so he doesn’t pass out. And she lets him, lets him keep her still as he fucks her mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, she gags a little but doesn’t try to move away.

 

“Look at me,” he snarls, his thrusts becoming jerky; the sight of her big blue eyes looking up at him is what finally does it. Hot spurts of cum shoot out and Beth swallows, she keeps sucking as he comes and Daryl almost sobs it feels so good.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes out, Daryl pulls Beth up and kisses her. Licks her lips and pinches her nipples making her giggle.

 

“Your turn,” he says, trying to push her back on the seat.

 

Beth shakes her head, “Judy needs the diapers.”

 

Daryl tucks himself back in his pants, “Won’t be long,” he tells her, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth ruddy from her kiss.

 

“No way, Mr. Dixon,” she responds, deftly doing the buttons on her shirt, “besides, I know you’ll make it up to me.”

 

Daryl smirks, “Damn girl, you’re bad.”

 

“You love me,” Beth says, chastely kissing his stubbled cheek.

 

Daryl kisses her forehead and puts his arm around her shoulders, steering the truck back to the main road. As the breeze blows through the cabin and he feels Beth’s warmth seep through her clothes Daryl thinks that maybe he doesn’t miss the bike so much anymore.

 

 


End file.
